1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a PMC memory circuit having a PMC component, and to a method for storing a datum in a PMC memory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory circuits having memory cells based on a solid electrolyte material are generally known as PMC (programmable metallization cell) or CBRAM (Conductive Bridging Random Access Memory). A PMC component used therefore has a solid electrolyte into which, depending on an electric field to be applied during writing, a low-resistance conductive path is formed or cancelled. As a result, a state of the PMC component can be set by setting a high-resistance or low-resistance state. The two resistance values can respectively be assigned a logic state, and a PMC memory circuit can thus be formed.
A PMC memory cell formed with a PMC component is written to by means of bipolar voltage pulses, a positive voltage at the anode effecting writing (formation of a conductive path) and a negative voltage at the anode effecting erasure (cancellation of the conductive path).